This invention, in general, relates to messaging services. More particularly, this invention relates to completing a call attempt made by a first party on a first network to a second party on a second network.
When a caller attempts to call a recipient on a network, multiple conditions may cause the call attempt to be terminated. For example, the call may be terminated due to a busy signal, an unanswered signal, an unreachable signal, manual termination by the caller, etc. The caller may thereafter wish to send a message to the recipient to complete the call attempt. There is a need for a messaging service to enable the caller to create and deliver messages including short messaging service (SMS) messages, voice SMS messages, multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, and multimodal messages without making another call, or re-initiating the call to the recipient. Moreover, there is a need for a messaging service that enables the recipient to retrieve the message sent by the caller without difficulty.
The caller may manually terminate the call attempt on encountering the busy signal, the unanswered signal, the unreachable signal, etc. Even if a network provides some call attempt completion services, communicating availability of the call attempt completion services to the caller before the manual termination may not be possible. There is a need for communicating availability of call attempt completion services before and after manual termination of the call attempt by the caller.
Hence, there is an unmet need for completing a call attempt made by a first party on a first network to a second party on a second network by providing a messaging service, where availability of the messaging service for sending a message to the second party is communicated to the first party before or after manual termination of the call attempt by the first party.